


This Ending

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Episode Fix-It: s04e03 The Final Problem, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Love Poems, M/M, POV John Watson, Poetry, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: Ending of S4 left something wanting. Even if it is happy. It seems unfinished even as they tied it up with a bow. POV John Watson.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	This Ending

# This Ending

Why do I reject  
this happy ending?  
This happy ever after  
for you and me.

And replace it with an elegy  
to what  
might have happened -  
A memory of things  
that could have been.

How can I explain? This loss  
was not in having,  
but in  
never taking.

Lost opportunities.

That the sin was always  
us choosing  
to go it alone -  
when 'alone'  
is what we're afraid to be.

So of course, when I chose  
(for I could not stand still,  
the waiting alone would kill me).

Ichose without knowing -  
the pieces of life  
I'd mend  
with her,  
would break me.

That to stitch up  
one wound,  
I created  
three.

And now you're here  
standing -  
in front of me.

And the pyre's been lit,  
fueled  
by all

the MAYBE.

_they sat that fire exposes our priorities..._  


**Author's Note:**

> *Pyre - a heap of combustible material, especially one for burning a corpse as part of a funeral ceremony.


End file.
